Tommy1boy
Tommy1boy is a Liberal MP and former member, MP and cabinet member for the Conservative Party. He has also served as Secretary of State for Work and Pensions in the Liberal Party. Early Career (December 2015 - August 2016) Tommy1boy joined the Model House of Commons in December 2015, opting to join the Conservative Party and becoming an MP for the party a month later. However, in July 2016, he decided to defect to the Liberal Party after disagreements with the then Conservative Party Leader Life_Peer over policy. Shortly after joining, he was appointed as the Secretary of State for Work and Pensions, serving during the Conservative-Liberal Coalition. In August 2016, Tommy1boy took an extended leave from the house, not returning until the last day of March 2017. Liberal Party (March 2017 - present) Following the election of PetrosAC to the role of Speaker in April 2017, Tommy1boy briefly flirted with the idea of standing for the role of leader, before deciding against it due to lack of activity, eventually bacing Paracosm for the role. Following several disagreements with Paracosm, Tommy1boy was involved in a sizeable faction of other likeminded liberals in an attempt to bring democracy to the party. Whilst not the only reason, it is believed this faction played a contributing factor in the eventual resignation of Paracosm as leader following an intervention from senior members of the party who told him that his time was up. Tommy1boy decided to back AFCWimbledon for leader of the party. Following the resignation of Airmed as Deputy Leader, he again decided not to stand after seriously considering the idea. He decied to back PetrosAC for the role. After the general election, Tommy1boy supported the creation of a coalition government of the Liberal, Conservative and National Conservative (formally UKIP). He was appointed Secretary of State for Work and Pensions in the first Cabinet of this Government. In December 2017, Tommy1boy was elected unanimously as Chairperson of the TSR Liberal Party, a post which he still holds today. The collapse of the Conservative-Liberal-National Conservative Government was one in which Tommy1boy played a supporting role in. His close relationship with the then Prime Minister CoffeeGeek and his Deputy Vitatle meant he had first hand knowledge of the events that went on between the two sides. Following the selective leaking of information to both sides in an attempt to keep some peace between them, this broke down following the resignation of Vitalite. The Liberal Party, facing a decision in the Motion of No Confidence that was up against the Government, offered a free vote and the then Liberal Leader leaked information to Saunders, who selectively leaked it to the public. Tommy1boy also leaked information to a source within the Labour party, who allowed this information to get public. The events of that night led to the National Conservatives pulling out of Government formally the next day. Following the coalition negotiations between the Liberals, Libertarians and Connor27, Tommy1boy took the decision to resign his post as Chairperson. Whilst mainly due to concerns of real life time pressure, Tommy1boy made it known to members of the party and the house he wanted some time on the back benches to be free to criticise the Government in a coalition which he did not feel was write for the party after two messy breakups. Category:Conservative & Unionist Party Category:Liberal Party